Bond
by SlyLittleLuna1234
Summary: Summary: Serena's life isn't what it seems. Now that a new enemy has arisen old secrets will be revealed and true potential will be awakened. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Location: Tokyo_

"That girl is a total witch!" Raye cried out as she and Serena walked through the park.

"Raye!" Serena gasped. "She's still my daughter…"

"_Future_ daughter, Sere. I mean, come on, you and I both know that you would raise your daughter to be more respectful than _that_… And you would also discipline her better!"

Serena sighed. "Raye, if Darien reacted the way he did to _one _spanking for breaking my mom's _expensive _china, then I really doubt he would let me discipline Rini properly."

"Who cares what he wants!" Raye shouted. "_You _are Rini's _mother; _not him!" Serena just sighed again. "How exactly did he react anyways?"

"Well…"

_Flashback:_

_"Daddyyy!" Rini whined as she ran into Darien's apartment and jumped into his arms._

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Darien asked._

_"Mommy, hit me." Rini wailed. Darien's turned around to face Serena, who had come in after Rini._

_"You hit her?" Darien asked angrily, gently pushing Rini off his lap and rising to look Serena in the eye, or rather look down on Serena._

_"I spanked her." Serena replied calmly._

_"What difference does it make?"_

_"A spanking is a normal punishment for children. And she deserved it! She broke very expensive and very precious china!" Serena was starting to loss patience with Darien…_

_"So let me get this straight; you hit Rini because she broke some stupid china, the belonged to some stupid person, you are a…" Darien never got to finish his sentence because Serena slapped him across the face, hard. Darien stumbled backwards._

_"How dare you." Serena whispered quietly, her eyes flashing silver. "How dare you, talk about my mother like that! That china was one of the only things I have left to remember her by!" Serena shrieked before leaving the apartment without another word._

_End of Flashback_

"What did you mean by '…one of the only things I have left to remember her by'? You're mom's at home, right?" Raye asked once Serena had finished telling her about what happened with Darien. Serena sighed and sat on one of the many benches in the park. She motioned her Raye to sit down next to her…

"Raye, Irene and Ken are just my foster parents… My real dad was a solider who was killed in the line of duty and my mother was murdered, right in front of me by a man who she refused to marry after my dad died…" Serena started to choke up and Raye pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair. "My dad's name was Louis Harvey and my mom was Chantal Harvey."

"So that would make you Serena Harvey, right?" Serena nodded. "One question, is Sammy your real little brother?"

"No, Sammy the _real _child of Ken and Irene… Which brings me to another point, Rini tricked my foster parents into believing that I did all sorts of horrible things and…"

"And by tricked them you mean hypnotized them?" Raye cut in. Serena nodded and continued.

"And, they kicked me out of the house… And now I have no place to go… I can't go toDarien's and I can't go to any of the girls, since they don't really like me and are on Rini's side and…"

"You'll be staying at the temple with me,Chadand Grandpa." Raye said.

"I don't want to intrude; I can spend the night at a hotel."

"No! Absolutely not,Chadsees you as a little sister and Grandpa see you as a second Granddaughter; they would kill me and possibly you to if you don't stay with us."

"Thanks, Raye."

"No prob, do we need to go back to your house to get your things?" Raye asked. Serena shook her head.

"Ken and Irene are giving Rini my room and all my stuff… But I managed to grab a few of my most treasured possessions…"Raye nodded and the two walked off towards the temple, hand in hand…

After Serena had explained her situation to Grandfather Hino he quickly ushered her inside the temple and set her up in Raye's room. Serena ate dinner with Grandfather Hino Chad, who kept offering to beat up Darien and Raye, who kept encouraging Serena to accept Chad's offer. After dinner and a bunch of games Raye, Chad, Serena and Grandfather Hino all went to sleep…

_Serena's Dream:_

_"Hello, my daughter." Queen Serenity said as she appeared in front of Serena, who was now dressed in her Princess Serenity attire._

_"Mother? Why are you here?" _

_"The time has come, Serenity for everyone to be fully awakened." Queen Serenity replied before disappearing._

_End of Serena's Dream_

Serena woke with a start and pondered over her mother's word for a while. It eventually dawned on her what mother had meant and what she needed to do. Serena quickly fished an almost completed red dress, a needle and some thread and spent the night putting the finishing touches on her latest creation…

The next morning Serena helped Rei with her chores. "Raye, I need to talk to you." Serena said as they were sweeping the temple steps.

"I'm all ears."

"Last night mother came to me…"

"You mean Queen Serenity?" Serena nodded.

"…and she told me I have to go awaken the others."

"Others?"

"Yes. Rei, I'm leaving for Marshton. My train is leaving at six tonight…"

"You're leaving me?" Raye crocked.

"Raye, I'll only be a three hour train ride away if you ever need anything. But I have to do this, not only for mother, but also, I need time away from Rini andDarien." Serena took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that there haven't been any yomas lately but just incase, I'm going to give you some of my old powers and make you a representative of the moon…" Serena looked around, seeing no one she transformed into her princess form. "Oh, Selene, grant Raye Hino, Sailor Mars, Princess Ananke of Mars the blessing of the Moon. She shall bring honor to you and act as the representative of the Moon in my, Serena Harvey-Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity's place. Strengthen the bond between us and make our powers one!" A bright white light passed over Raye and Serena. Raye could feel Serena's powers coursing through her veins. When the light disappeared Serena said "Raye, only use my powers in the face of an emergency, because it will drain me and possibly you to if you use it to much." Raye nodded and the two headed off to tell Grandfather Hino and Chad about Serena's departure.

Raye and Serena hugged one last time, both teens had tears running down their cheeks. "I'll miss you, Meatball Head." Raye said.

"I'll miss you too, Pyro." Raye and Serena both heard the whistle indicating that the train would be leaving soon. "Remember to give the letter toDarien." Serena instructed as she boarded the train.

"I will." Rye responded. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and Serena took one last look at Raye, Chad and Grandfather Hino who were waving at her and at the city she once protected. "_Things are going to be different now._" Serena thought to herself…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family**

**Location: Marshton**

Serena stepped off the train and looked around for her grandparents, Maximus and Adeline. As she was looking for them she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in surprise.

"Now ya done it, Max!" Serena heard a familiar voice say from behind her. "The poor girl's been here not five minutes and you're already trying to give the girl a heart attack!" Serena grinned.

"Grandma, Addie, Grandpa Max!" She cried out happily, embracing her grandparents.

"See Addie," Max began "I didn't give her a heart attack." Addie rolled her eyes. "How have you been, sweetheart?" Max asked, ignoring Addie's eye rolling.

"I've been good, considering the circumstances…"

"We'll talk about those circumstances at home." Addie said. "Now, where's your stuff?"

"This is everything." Serena said, pointing to the small, navy blue backpack that was slug over her right shoulder.

"That's all?" Addie gasped. Serena nodded. "I bet you barely have any clothes!"

"My best friend Raye offered me some clothes but I refused them…"

"Well, let's go home. You must be tired, Serena, we can talk more in the morning." Max suggested. Serena let out a tired yawn and nodded

The next morning Serena awoke to feel someone shaking her. Serena rolled over and told the person to come back later after looking at the clock and seeing that it was only eight in the morning.

"Fine, Moonlight, don't get up, maybe I'll just leave." Serena whipped around.

"Sunlight!" Serena yelled excitedly as the pulled the other girl down onto the bed and into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Elena!" Serena said. From the back Elena and Serena looked almost identical, but from the front you could tell that they weren't the same person; Elena had brilliant, hazel eyes while Serena's eyes were a captivating, cerulean blue…

"I've missed you to, Serena."

"What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" Elena smirked.

"Well, Grandma Aggy called mum to tell her you were moving in with them and then mum told me. I was worried, since the last time we talked things were going great! But what bothered me most was that the scouts aren't with you… What happened back inTokyo?" Serena sighed.

"I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning might be a good place."

"Alright, about two years ago, just after we decided that it would be safer for me to pretend to be klutzy and stupid, so that Beryl wouldn't know that I was the reincarnation of Serenity… I met the reincarnation of Endymion and the scouts shortly after, I recognized them immediately but they didn't know me… So they eventually discovered that I was Princess Serenity and discovered that Darien was the reincarnation of Endy but they didn't remember anything about you or the guys… Then Rini showed up from the future and she was being chased by the Black Moon Clan and we found out from the reincarnation of Enodia that she was the future daughter of Endy and I. We all eventually defeated the Black Moon Clan. A few months later the reincarnations of Uranus and Neptune showed up and they were trying to stop Pharaoh 90, who was possessing Hotaru, the reincarnation of Celaeno. Then we faced Galaxia, which I'm sure you already knew about her…Speaking of which, she did steal your star seed, right?" Elena nodded.

"But thanks to you I got it back." Elena then turned around and picked up a blue bag. "Here." She said, holding it out to Serena. "Grandma Aggy told mum that you didn't have any clothes so I brought you a pair; that I want back when we come back..."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping, silly." Elena said with a grin. "Come on I want to show you around." Elena dragged Serena down the stairs, out the front door and into her Elena red, Ferrari 458 Italia and drove off into the streets of Marshton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letters**

**Location: Tokyo**

As Raye climbed the stairs to Darien's apartment she relayed all the reasons she hated Darien. When she reached Darien's door she pounded on the door so loudly and so hard that it crossed her mind that she might actually break the door down, not that she'd really care if she did. When Darien, after what felt like an eternity, but was really twenty five seconds, answered the she was surprised, or rather angry that it seemed all the scouts had gathered and were having a scout meeting without her or Serena… The nerve! Trista cleared her throat.

"We were just about to call you Raye; we are having a scout meeting. Come join us."

"No. I don't particularly care what you lot have to say." Raye said in a sickly sweet voice. "I just came to give this to Darien…" Rei said, thrusting the manila envelop Serena had given her into Darien's hands. "Toddle Loo." Raye said as she walked out of the door. As she left, Raye flicked her finger towards the sofa Mina and Lita were sitting on, then towards the one Trista and Rini were sitting on. In an instant both sofas set fire and Raye slammed the door behind her.

"What the fuck was that about?" Amara screeched after Michelle put out the fires.

"Language, Amara." Michelle scolded.

"Well, Raye seemed awful happy to see us." Lita said sarcastically. Mina just laughed.

"This Raye we're talking about."

"Yeah, Mina's right." Trista agreed. "Raye's the Scout of Fire. Anything could have set her off." Amy silently disagreed with Trista's statement while the other voiced their agreement.

"What's in the envelop, Darien?" Rini asked sweetly.

"I don't know pumpkin." Darien replied, picking up the envelop opener he had on his counter and ripping the large envelop opened. Ten letters flew out. One landed in front of Rini, one landed in front of each scout in the room (except Amara and Michelle, one letter landed in front of the both of them), one landed in front of Luna and Artemis and one stayed in Darien's hand.

"How about we each read our letters out loud." Luna suggested. The other's nodded.

"Why don't you go first, Rini?" Hotaru suggested. Rini grinned, she liked being first.

"Okay." She said. Then she began to read.

"Dear Serena Serenity,

I've been doing some research, and I discovered that even if Darien and I aren't together you will be born; as long as one of us has children there is a possibility you will be born. Therefore, I have my suspicions that you are, in fact, not by daughter. I have no doubt in my mind that I would never, not in a million years, not to appease Darien, or whoever the hell I end up marrying, raise such as rude, disrespectful child. I hope you find you real mother, since she sure as hell isn't me!

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino

P.S. You must be awful happy with yourself, dreary; I know exactly what you did. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be the daughter of Endymion and Beryl or some other witch."

"How dare she write such as letter to Small Lady?" Trista cried outraged. The others agreed.

"We'll read next." Luna.

"Luna and Artemis," Artemis began. "You were both trusted friends of my mother's, but I am sure that if she could see you now she, like I, would be thoroughly disappointed in you both. My qualm, however, lies mainly with Artemis; Luna was always a bit incompetent. You, of all people, Artemis, should remember everything about the Silver Millennium. I bet if I asked you who was the leader of the Scouts you would give me the wrong answer. You had the sharpest and keenest memory of the five of you. What would Hyperion, Phoebe, Solaria and Theia say if they saw you, both of you, now?

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino"

"Who are Hyperion, Phoebe, and Solaria?" Michelle asked.

"I have no idea." Luna replied, shrugging. "Serena's probably going crazy. Her head never was screwed on right, anyways."

"I remember who they were." Artemis replied. "Phoebe was Queen Serenity's advisor, and our mother. Hyperion was the advisor to Queen Serenity's cousin, King Apollo of the Sun and he was our father and Solaria was our older sister who was the Princess of the Sun's advisor and Theia was our younger sister, but I don't remember who she was the advisor to…" Nearly everyone in the room started looking at each other.

"Has Artemis gone crazy?" They wondered. Amy, however, once again disagreed with the general populace. What Artemis said did ring a few bells. The she remembered something Serena had mentioned in her letter…

"Hang on. What did Serena mean by 'if I asked you who was the leader of the Scouts you would give me the wrong answer'?"

"I told you." Luna said "Serena's head isn't screwed on right! Who wants to read next?"

"I will!" Mina said

"Dear Mina,

For a while now I have been wondering if my mother was drunk when she named you leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts. Ami or Lita would have been a much better choice; Rei was not a candidate for certain reasons… You should also know that the Outers are not under your jurisdiction. Only the leader of the Outers, the leader of all the sailor scouts (who is not you, by the way), the senior scout officers (Trista is not one of them), myself and my mother can tell them what they are to do and not to do. It is long over due that the leader of the Outers steps up to the plate and leads like she did in the Silver Millennium. I'd also like to inform you, if Rini hasn't already bragged about it to you, that I am no longer in Tokyo and will, god willingly, never come back.

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino"

"What do you mean she's no longer in Tokyo and never coming back?" Amara yelled

"Maybe she'll tell us in another letter." Michelle suggested. "Lita?"

"Dear Lita,

I'm not as stupid as look you know. I know exactly what you and the other scouts are saying and doing behind my back. I also think I know why you, and Mina, can never get boyfriends; you're vain, conceited, bossy and narcissistic. It's a shame really I wonder what your lovers from the Silver Millennium would say…

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino"

"Lover?" Mina and Lita squealed at the same time. "We had lovers?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Can we get on with it please? Michelle, will you and Amara read next?" Michelle nodded

"Dear Amara and Michelle,

You two were two of the few scouts who reminded me of the scouts in the past. You were both as brave, as rash and as bloody protective as you were then. The only differences were that your leader hadn't taught you any discipline and you were too easily swayed and hot-headed. Selene help you, both, I hope you can find yourself again. The Sailors Neptune and Uranus I knew back in the Silver Millennium would never abandon me, or any of their friends, you especially, Amara.

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino" Michelle looked over at Amara after she finished reading and noticed that Amara had a few tears in her eyes. "Trista? Do you mind going next?" Trista nodded and picked up her letter, she, like everyone else in the room, expected to be reveled to be the leader of the Outer Scouts.

"Trista,

You were always my least favorite scout. We didn't see eye to eye back in Silver Millennium, and I like you even less now. You are just as manipulative, vain and ruthless as you were then. I sincerely hope the Leader of the Outers (who sure as hell isn't you) will be able to save your soul, because I'm starting to think no one can.

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino" Trista was fuming. "How dare Serena say that?" She thought angrily. "And why am I not leader of the Outer Scouts!" Hotaru noticed Trista's anger and decided to read her letter.

"Dear Hotaru,

It is a shame. You are not a strong as you were back in the Silver Millennium, though; I suppose I am partially to blame for that. I should have told you sooner that were and still are the leader of the Outer Scouts. I didn't tell you because I didn't think that you were emotionally ready for the job, as well as that Theia isn't around to guide you… However, the main reason I didn't tell you about your leadership role was because of how close you are to Rini. Did you ever think that it's a bit odd how a fifteen year old girl, like you would be so close to a six year old? Well I certainly did. I wholly believe that you can be the strong young woman you were in the Silver Millennium. I vividly remember Trista saying some things about mother, things that could be considered treason, and hardly a second after the words left her lips you had her on her knees, with your Silence Glaive at her neck, asking me and mother if you wanted to hang her for treason or if we wanted you to execute her right then and there! Obviously mother let her live…. I am truly saddened at the way you turned out. I hope you, like Amara and Michelle, can once again find yourself…

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino" Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Hotaru, the youngest of all the Sailor Scouts was the Leader of the Outer Scouts! Hotaru was in shock and Trista was beyond pissed… But she vaguely remembered being at the end of Saturn's Silence Glaive in the scene Serena described and didn't want to ever be there again.

"I'm sure you'll make a great leader, Taru-Chan." Amy said putting an arm around Hotaru, breaking the silence. "Darien, how 'bout you read next." Darien nodded.

"Sure thing, Amy.

Dear Darien,

We may have been meant to be millions of years ago, but I don't we are in this life. I cannot be with someone who feels that they have a duty to be with me because of a relationship we had millions of years ago and because of a future daughter who most likely isn't even mine. What I'm trying to say is something I should have said a long time ago, we are done. Besides, this gives you more time to send with your precious baby girl… I am however, curious to see what your parents and your "brothers" would say if they knew of all the things you've done. Oops! I forgot you don't even remember them… I sincerely hope you gain enough strength to one day protect you planet on your own.

Not so Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino" Darien felt hot tears fall down his face, he had lost his love and it was all because of his own stupidity.

"Amy, would you read you letter, please." Trista asked. Amy shook her head.

"I already read it and I don't want to read in again." She whispered, tears visibly rolling down her cheeks.

"But…" Trista began. Hotaru stood up in flash.

"Can't you see she is in pain?" Hotaru yelled angrily. "Obliviously something Serena wrote deeply cut into Ami!"

"But…"

"You will drop with topic now, solider." Hotaru growled. "Or shall I use force?" She asked, her Glaive coming to her hand. Everyone froze. "Now I suggest we all go, since I believe Darien would like to be alone…"Darien nodded. "Come on, Amy I'll walk you home." Hotaru rose and held her hand out for Amy for gratefully accepted it. "Trista will take you home, Rini." Hotaru said as she and Amy stepped out of the apartment. "And that it an order, solider!" Hotaru called over her shoulder.

That night as Amy lay in bed she did exactly what she had told the others she didn't want to do. She reread the letter Serena had written to her.

Dear Amy,

Of all the Scouts who betrayed me, you're the one who hurt me the most. You may not have betrayed me in the same sense as the others' you still betrayed. Your betrayal was an emotional one, while the other's was more of a physical one. You stayed silent while the others yelled at me, called me names, talked about me behind my back and when Trista hit me. You were like my sister! I loved you like a sister! And while I don't hate you, I am incredibly disappointed in you.

Nearly Cordially Yours,

Serena Adeline Tsukino" Amy let a tear fall down her cheek and she vowed that the next chance she got she would go to Raye and beg for forgiveness from Raye and Serena. She would make it up to Serena. She had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Enemies**

**Location: Marshton**

"Sorry I'm late." Elena said as dropped into her usual seat at their usual table in the lunch room of Haverhill High School. Jason laughed.

"I thought Serena was the one who's always supposed to be late?" Serena smacked Jason on the arm.

"Shut up Jason!"

"Yes, ma'am." Jason replied. This time Serena smacked him upside the head.

"You know, Jay," Nate began in a teasing manner "I'd shut up if I were you, she looks ready to kill you." Serena glared at him.

"Marina? Would you mind…?"

"Of course not." Marina replied, a smirk adored her lips. She smacked Nate on the head. Keith cleared his throat.

"You know…Sailor Venus may be the Scout of Love, but I think that there's some heat between Elena and Eric. They've been staring at each other in this love sick fashion since Elena sat down." The two people in question both colored and the entire table burst out laughing. Serena smiled as she looked at all her friends.

Sitting to her left was Jason Turner, a big brother figure in Serena's life. Next to Jason was Zach Warner, the smart one of the group. Next to him was Marina Hastings, the older twin sister of Marielle Hastings. Nate Patson, the tough chef teddy bear sat next to Marina. Keith Roger, the level-headed one sat in between Nate and Elena. Eric Hannon sat next to Elena and finally Marielle Hastings, who had been one of Serena's best friends since forever sat to Serena's right. Jason, Zach, Nate and Keith were the reincarnations of Endymion's four generals (not the clones Beryl made), Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Kunzite, respectively. Marina and Marielle were the Senior Scout Officers, Sailors Nova and Star. Elena was Sailor Sun and the leader of all the Sailor Scouts and Eric was, believe it or not, one of the generals and Endymion's younger brother, Dacrien.

"I've been consulting the stars." Marielle said. The group instantly sobered up.

"And?" Keith asked.

"The stars show signs approaching danger. With your permission, Princess" Marielle said turning to face Serena "I would like to consult the Book of the Elders."

"Granted." Serena replied instantly. Elena sighed and put her head in her hands.

"This would be a million times simpler if Clymene and Ananke were here. That way we would have three psychics and we could discover more about the enemy, if there even is one, no offence Marielle…"

"None, taken. The stars may always be right, but I'm not." Elena nodded.

"Unfortunately," Zach said "Ananke is busy babysitting the traitors."

"Zach, don't be too hard on them." Eric said softly. Serena nodded in agreement.

"You'll be happy to know; Zach that Chione has redeemed herself. I have faith that the others will redeem themselves too." Marielle cleared her throat.

"Actually, Serena. Nate and I are concerned about Enodia. Her heart is dark. Not that her heart wasn't dark back in the Silver Millennium, but…"

"Being free of the leadership of Celaeno," Nate continued "her heart has gotten darker." Serena sighed.

"It seems everyone has suffered from the lack of proper leadership…"

"Just look at Ossa! She was gossipy and a little on the dumb side before, but now she's just down right stupid." All eyes turned to Keith. "What? What did I say?"

"Dude." Jason whistled.

"You just dissed your girl!" Zach cried out.

"She's not my girl!" Keith cried "Ossa was my girl this…Minnie…" He turned to Serena for help.

"Mina Aino."

"This Mina Aino is not my girl!"

"I here you mate." Nate said. "Otrera is totally different from this Linda chick!"

"Lita." Serena corrected.

"Whatever." Nate said.

"We should go to Control after the concert." Marina said, speaking for the first time since she hit Nate.

"Concert?" Marian smacked her head on the table.

"Yes Concert. Jason, Nate, Marielle, Serena and Elena are playing tonight at seven at Sun and Moon tonight at seven."

"Oh yeah." Was the general reply. Just then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"You know," Marielle said as she and Serena were about to enter their AP Latin class "maybe all those years of dating the Scout of Love some of her gift of finding lovers rubbed off on Keith. I'm pretty sure he was right about Elena and Eric…" Marielle tilted her head toward the left and Serena giggled. Eric appeared to be walking Elena to her Home Economics class…

"You ready, Sere?" Jason asked. Serena nodded.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"We all are." Marielle said supportively.

"Shh." Elena said. "The announcer's announcing us!"

"Hey everyone! I'm you MC, Charlie! And tonight we hope you'll give a warm welcome to our new house band, Dragon Blood!" The curtain rose and Charlie handed the mic to Serena.

"Hey guys. I'm Serena, that's Jason, on guitar, Marielle on bass, Elena on drums and Nate on keyboard and we're Dragon Blood! Our first song is called Alice. Enjoy!

Tripping out

Spinning around

I'm underground, I fell down

I fell down

I'm freaking out

So where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop it?

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I'm falling hit the ground

I'll just turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

Thanks everyone! Okay so our next song is Not Enough. Here goes.

I'm sorry

If this hurts you

But I tried to keep what we had once I was wrong

It wasn't keeping me awake

You didn't listen (You didn't listen)

You didn't hear me (You didn't hear me)

When I said I want more

I got no more

You were stealing me away

Oh

[chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh

All the memories

That we're losing

All the time that I spent with you everyday

I think it's running down the drain

I'm feeling (feeling)

That we're fading

Don't make this as hard as you think you'd be

It's a lot easier than it seems

Yeah

[chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

And I can feel it falling down

Slowly, slowly

I can see you're starting to drown

Can't stop it now

I can see ya burning out

So show me, show me

How are ya gonna turn it around because…?

[chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to give me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

It's not enough, it's not enough

(to get me)

It's not enough, it's not enough

(What it is I want)

It's not enough, it's not enough

(To get me)" The crowd went crazy.

"You guys were fantastic!" Marina said as the nine friends walked toward Control after the show.

"Your singing was incredible, Sere!" Zach agreed.

"Yeah." Eric said laughing. "I brother would have melted if he heard you."

"Aww, stop it Eric." Keith teased. "Can't you see she's blushing?" Everyone chuckled at Serena's expression. Soon, however, everyone was laughing at how Serena was chasing Keith around with a baseball bat she pulled out of her subspace pocket.

"Serena, put the bat away." Marina said after Serena had been chasing Keith. "We're almost at Control and I doubt the building security guard would let us in with you waving that bat around." Eric nodded in agreement

"He'd probably think you were up to no good or some kind of threat to the building and the people inside it." Eric reasoned.

"Me? A threat?" Serena asked "No one would ever think I'm a threat…"

"I don't know, Sere." Marielle said, putting an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Some of that stuff you do as Sailor Moon is pretty scary…"

"Besides," Jason said laughingly "Keith sure thinks you're scary with that bat!" Serena hit Jason lightly on the head with the bat then put it back in her subspace pocket. They arrived at their destination not a minute later.

"What are you kids doing here so late?" The security guard asked suspiciously.

"We own one of the offices on the top floor." Serena pulled out a thin plastic card. "Here's the keycard." The security guard looked at the face on the card then at Serena.

"Sorry, I thought you were a bunch of hooligans trying to get in to do some vandalism…"

"S'okay." Serena replied. The nine of them stepped onto the elevator. Once everyone was in Marielle hit the number twenty-two. When they arrived on the twenty-second floor they walked down to the far end of the hall and opened the door to the biggest office in the entire building. The office had two floors (the office took up part of the twenty-second and twenty-first floor, but the entrance is on the twenty-second floor), on the top floor there were two rooms; the library and the entry way/ lounge. The bottom floor was all one room and had tons of computers (AN: Think Watchtower from Smallville).

"Zach do you want to join Serena and I in the library?" Marielle asked, since only her, Serena and Zach could read the old language that the Book of Elders was written in. Zach shook his head.

"I've got to log our training progress from this morning." Marielle nodded and went to join Serena in the library.

"Okay Marielle can you tell me exactly what the stars deceiver to…Or shall I get a star dissevering book?" Serena teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, Serena." Marielle replied with an eye roll. "They said: Tutalea tipa fako ler horziton, aa quta tipa ton ka pala. Una aki deeeh ant fikle unitip ler faid di Fuca aki fano ant piikia vey wik faid ler quta."

"Okay…" Serena said "So according to the stars: Danger is on the horizon, a traitor is in your mist. Lady of Death and Evil with the help of Lord of Pain and Suffering will aid the traitor… Let's see if we can find anything or anyone who matches the description of the two people mentioned in the stars…"

"What are you six doing here?" Solaria asked when she and Theia teleported into Control and saw Eric, Keith, Elena, Marina, Nate and Jason sitting on the couches.

"Marielle saw something about approaching danger in the stars yesterday and she and Serena are consulting the Book of Elders." Keith explained

"Ahh, I see." Theia said. "And where is Zach?"

"Logging our training data." Elena replied.

"Speak of the devil." Nate said as Zach walked up the steps from downstairs.

"Should I be concerned that you guys are talking about me?"

"Yes." Jason said "Be very afraid." Everyone started laughing, but they instantly sobered up when Serena and Marielle walked back into the room, both pale faced and shaking.

"Everything alright?" Elena asked. Serena shook her head

"If Marielle read the stars right, which I'm almost positive she did, then everything is not alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Offer**

**Location: Tokyo**

Amy flew out of bed, threw on a beige dolman sweater, a pair of vintage flare jeans and a pair of sneakers and dashed out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" Amy yelled over her shoulder. "I'm going to the temple to see Raye!" Amy sped through the streets of Tokyo and up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. "Who's Asteria?" Amy asked as she burst into Raye's room.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is Asteria? I had this dream and me, you, Sere and this other girl who we called Asteria… Who was she?" Raye sighed.

"Like I told you before, I don't remember everything about our past life… But I do remember that she didn't have any people to rule over, in fact you could call her a servant to the stars, but she was called Princess Asteria. She was Sailor Star…"

"Was she born on a star?" Amy asked confused.

"I don't think so… She was either Neptunian or Uranian I don't remember which and she was either Amara or Michelle's cousin. She was also our, me, you and Sere's, best friend." Ami nodded.

"And Chione and Ananke... I'm Chione and you're Ananke, right? Or is it the other way around?"

"You're Chione and I'm Ananke."

"Thought so…" Both Amy and Raye's communicators started beeping like crazy. "Mercury and Mars here."

"Yoma in the park! We need you ASAP!"

"We're on our way!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Join hands." Mars said. "I can use some of Serena's power to teleport us to the park." Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Before Sere left she gave me some of her powers…"

"Okay, I can believe that." Mercury said, grabbing Mars's hand.

"Where the fuck did you to come from?" Uranus yelled.

"Language Uranus!" Neptune shouted as she dodged a blast from the yoma.

"We teleported." Mars yelled to Uranus.

"And how the hel...heck did you do that!"

"Now is not the time to be exchanging pleasantries, Uranus!" Saturn shouted. "Silence Wall! Pluto! Why aren't you paying attention?"

"Saturn, take a chill pill." Venus muttered. Saturn heard her and merely scowled.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Nothing's working!" Pluto shouted.

"What if we try a convergence attack?" Mercury suggested. Saturn opened her mouth to reply when Venus yelled

"Mini Moon!" Everyone turned to where Venus was looking and sure enough Mini Moon was falling from the top of a building. While everyone was holding their breaths Mars thought

"Well, if she dies, I sure won't cry about it." But just as Mini Moon was about to hit the ground Tuxedo Mask swept down and saved her.

"Ready guys? Come on; let's combine our powers to take out this baddy!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Damn!" Mars thought when their attack failed to dent the yoma. "I wish Sere was here…She'd know what do to." Suddenly Mars was encased in a bright white light. When the light subsided the other scouts saw that she was glowing white, the symbol of the Moon Princess was on her forehead and the Silver Crystal was in her hands. With one blast from the crystal Mars destroyed the Yoma. When the yoma was destroyed Mars reverted back to her old self and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"How the hell did you do that?" Uranus asked, and, for once, wasn't reprimanded for bad language.

"Was that the Silver Crystal?" Venus asked

"Yeah! Did you do something to the Princess?" Uranus roared

"I'm sure it's nothing like that." Mercury said, jumping to her defense.

"Right…So, you're in on it to, Mercury?" Pluto sneered.

"In on what?"

"Oh cut the crap, we all know that you're plotting to dethrone Serena, why else would you have her power?"

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled, knowing full well that Mercury and Mars wouldn't have time to avoid the attack. But before the attack could hit them a bright yellow shield deflected the attack.

"How did you do that?" Jupiter breathed

"I don't think they did." Saturn replied.

"You got that right, Saturn." A voice said

"Show yourself!" Venus yelled, readying her whip. A blonde girl wearing a yellow and red Sailor fuku holding a long gold staff jumped from a ten story building and landed between the Scouts and Mars and Mercury.

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" The girl easily parried Venus's attack.

"How dare you!" A red head wearing a red and blue sailor fuku yelled. "How dare you attack your leader?"

"Excuse me!"

"You forget, that they don't remember us…Or our rank, sister." A black haired girl wearing a silver and black sailor fuku replied.

"Asteria!" Mercury and Mars yelled before pouncing on the black haired girl and pulling her into a savage hug.

"Who are you people?" Tuxedo Mask asked. The blonde girl looked at him.

"We, Prince Endymion, are Sailor Scouts." The blonde one explained. "I am Sailor Sun. The redhead behind me is Sailor Nova and" a smile crossed her lips "the girl Mars and Mercury are in the process of killing with their bone shattering hug is Sailor Star. Sailors Nova and Star are the Senior Scout Officers and I am the Leader of all Sailor Scouts. We were sent by Serenity and we come with a proposition." Sailor Star released herself from Mercury and Mars's hug.

"We have discovered a powerful enemy on the horizon." Star began "The yoma Mars just destroyed was merely a scout, not even a level 1 yoma. Thana and Marduck have destroyed millions of galaxies, and they have the power to destroy the entire Universe."

"Go on." Saturn said.

"Your attacks felt like water to the scout and he has the power to destroy this entire city. Imagine what a level 20 yoma could do. You don't have the power to beat them, to defend your city." Nova said

"This brings us to our proposition. Serenity asks you to come to Marshton to train with us. The choice is your own, but know that if you refuse, you'll never have enough power to beat Thana and Marduck. If you decide to train with us go to Marshton, enroll in school, get a house and we will begin training…" Sun said turning to leave.

"How will we know where to find you?" Neptune, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Nova and Star asked.

"Simple, you don't." Star said. "We'll find you." The three scouts began to walk off.

"Oh," Nova called over her shoulder "if we hear about any of you getting on Mars about having Sere's powers, which we will, you'll deeply regret it." Sun banged her staff and in a flash of yellow, the three scouts were gone. As the scouts de-transformed, a realization hit Hotaru.

"Trista!" She bellowed "Why is Rini here? I clearly remember ordering you to keep her away from the battle!"

"Well, I thought it would be better for her to join in the fight, she is a scout after all."

"And what gives you the authority to go against a direct order, soldier?" Hotaru growled. Trista swallowed. "Amara, Michelle, if Darien is not taking Rini home you are going to. Trista is no longer allowed to be in charge of Rini's protection since it is clear that she is not fit for the job! This is not up for debate, Rini. It's for your own good." Hotaru said when she noticed Rini trying to object.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Location: Marshton**

Michelle walked up the steps to number 13 Ridge Street and rang the door bell. After about a minute a redhead woman with the same blue eyes as Michelle answered the door.

"Michelle!" She exclaimed. "How are you?" Michelle chuckled

"I'm doing well, Aunt Zoe. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. What are you doing here?"

"A few friends and I bought a place in town… Are Marina and Marielle around?" Zoe shook her head.

"No they're out at the Sun and Moon."

"Sun and Moon?"

"Yeah, it's a restaurant that really popular with people your age. The atmosphere's very lax and there's often live music."

"Oh, that sounds fun… I'll come back another time."

"Alright, see you later."

"I'm hungry." Rini whined.

"Don't worry, pumpkin," Darien said "We'll get something to eat soon."

"But where are we going to eat?" Mina asked. Hotaru and Artemis glared at her.

"Mina, you were supposed to look up where the local restaurants are!" Artemis yelled.

"Opps."

"Not to worry." Michelle said walking into the room where all the scouts were arguing. "My aunt mentioned a restaurant that's really popular with teens around here and it's just two blocks away."

"Great." Lita said

"Great." Serena moaned as she spotted Darien, Rini, Luna, Artemis and the scouts enter Sun and Moon.

"What's up, Sere?" Jason asked.

"The scouts are here." Marielle hissed, replying for Serena.

"Just go on as planned and don't show them how much they're affecting you." Elena said quietly. Nate nodded.

"And for added affect," Jason said "I'll pretend to be your new boyfriend, Anake won't mind, I'm sure."

"But Endy will." Nate replied.

"Exactly." Jason said wickedly. Serena giggled and turned back to the mic.

"Hey guys, just a little reminder incase you forgot since Friday night" Darien, Rini, Luna, Artemis and most of the scouts snapped their heads around at the sound of Serena's voice. Raye smirked "we have Marielle Hastings on bass, Elena on drums, Nate on keyboard and the handsome Jason and I on guitar and vocals! Our first song of the evening is called Who Knows, enjoy!"

Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya

Why do you look so familiar

I could swear that I

Have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get

To know you a little bit more

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya

How do you always have an opinion

And how do you always find

The best way to compromise

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything

We're just wasting time

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself

'Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Find yourself

'Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen

Do your best

Just keep on laughing

I'm telling you

There's always a brand new day

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's new

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"

The crowd went wild and the scouts (sans Raye), Darien, Rini and the cats were shell shocked at Serena's voice. Four songs later Serena said. "That's all for tonight. See you on Wednesday!" As the band was walking off the stage Jason sent Rei a telepathic message.

"Tell me how Endy reacts to this." Raye looked up with a confused expression on her face at Jason. He just grinned and two seconds later Raye understood exactly what Jason was talking about. He gave Serena a kiss on the cheek which, from the scouts angle, looked more like a peck on the lips then Jason wrapped he's arm around Serena and the two disappeared back stage. When Raye turned to look at Darien she practically fell over on the floor in tears because he's face was so funny. Both Darien and Amara were being held back by the other scouts and they were both spouting curse words, but Darien's was turning a thousand shades of red.

"Love," Jason's "voice" said in her head "bring Chione and come to this address, 7 Alterage Avenue"

"We'll be there."

"Come on." Michelle said to the rest of the scouts. "We should go before Darien and Amara start a riot." The rest of the scouts nodded and they headed back to their new house.

Later that night Raye and Amy stepped out of a taxi in front of 7 Alterage Avenue. When they entered the lobby they spotted Serena waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Serena exclaimed, hugging both Raye and Amy.

"Hey, Serena." Amy said.

"You should have seen Darien's face! It was so hilarious!"

"So you're not mad at me and Jason for…"

"Course not. It wasn't real and Darien's face was so totally worth it!"

"He definitely still loves you, Sere." Amy said softly.

"I know, and I love him too. But I don't want to let someone else control my life." Amy nodded.

"Are we going to meet the others now?"

"Yes." A beeping sound suddenly erupted from Serena's watch. "Forget what I just said. There's a yoma at the park. Follow me." Serena led them into a nearby alley way.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Cosmic Power!"

In the next instant Sailors Mars and Mercury were staring at Serena who instead of turning into Sailor Moon turned into Sailor Cosmos.

"When did this happen?" Mars asked.

"The first fight against Marduck and Thana. But that really doesn't matter. These yomas are extremely powerful, no offence but I'm not sure you'll be able to take them." Mars and Mercury nodded and the three of them charged off towards the park.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Cosmic Punch!"

"You found a weakness yet, Merc?" Mars yelled.

"N-Yeah, under the arm pits! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Wha-"

"I still have all of my old powers; Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara, the materialized out of no where, shot in self right in the yoma's armpit. As the yoma was about to fall back another appeared and Cosmos realized that the falling yoma was going to crush a bunch of civilians! Thankfully at that moment Sailors Sun, Star and Nova and generals arrived. "You guys deal with the yoma that just arrived. Mars, Mercury and I will deal with the civilians and the other one!" Cosmos ordered. While Mars, Mercury and Cosmos were getting the civilians out of the way the others were bombarding the yoma with attacks.

"Solar Flare!"

"Super Nova Blast!"

"Star Beam!"

"Flaming Inferno!"

"Typhoon destruction!"

"Freezing Ray!"

"Whip Lash!"

"Earth Sword Strike!"

"All the civilians are out of the way!" Mars yelled a few minutes later. Cosmos nodded.

"Good. Now step aside boys, let us girls finish it. Sailor Convergence! Cosmic Power!"

"Sun Power!"

"Star Power!"

"Nova Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Planetary Powers STRIKE!" Cosmos yelled; in a second both yomas disintegrated to dust. Sailor Cosmos grinned and turned to Mars and Mercury.

"Now that that's over with, it's time for you to be reunited with the others. You've already seen the Scouts so it's just the generals you need to be reunited with!" Both girls hugged Generals Nephrite, Kunzite and Dacrien and Mercury hugged Jadeite and Mars hugged Zoisite when finally Mercury and Zoisite, and Mars and Jadeite stood staring into each other's eyes. No one spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The silence was broken by Mars and Jadeite.

"Jed…"

"Ana…" And before the rest of the scouts and generals could even blink Mars and Jadeite were locked in a passionate embrace. Mercury made the next move.

"Zoi…I'm sorry, I…" Zoisite chuckled.

"Chione, do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"Well, no. But it just seemed like the right thing to say."

"Same old Chione. I missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"AWW…" Sun and Nova cooed at the same time. The two couples both drew out of their embraces. Cosmos laughed.

"Okay, well, I think it's about time everyone head home. But before we go I'd like to just make one thing clear. You are all to call each other by your modern names in public. Kunzite is Keith, Nephrite is Nate, Dacrien is Eric, Zoisite is Zach, Jadeite is Jason, Alectrona is Elena, Urania is Marina, Asteria is Marielle and Anake and Chione are Raye and Amy."

"He's so hot." Mina said.

"Yeah." Lita sighed

"Who are you to talking about?" Amara asked.

"Him!" They both pointed to two different guys. Raye snickered and whispered to Amy

"Let's go meet then." Amy nodded, understanding exactly what Raye meant.

"Keith, Nate!" Raye yelled as she and Amy ran to the two boys.

"Hey Raye, Amy. How are you guys?" Nate asked. Looking out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lita and Mina glaring at Amy and Raye.

"We're good. Where are the others?" Amy asked.

"Right this way." Keith said, dragging Amy off, Nate and Raye close behind.

"Who were those two?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure as…heck going to find out!" Amara stalked off after Raye, Amy, Nate and Keith with Mina, Lita, Hotaru, Michelle and Darien following from behind. "Raye, Amy! What the…crap do you think you're doing!" Amara yelled as she approached Amy, Raye, Elena, Marina, Nate, Jason, Keith, Eric and Zach. Darien met Jason's eyes and Jason raised his eyebrow in a taunting fashion.

"Michelle, please control your friends." Marina said stiffly. Amara turned on Michelle.

"You know this little bitch?" Michelle nodded.

"She's my cousin, Marina."

"Well, Marina." Mina spat. "We don't need to be controlled."

"I think you do." Keith said.

"Besides," Nate said "from what Serena told us, you guys aren't exactly great friends. That was the last straw for Lita, Amara and Darien. Darien punched Jason in the eye. Lita kicked Nate in the gut and Amara elbowed Marina in the stomach. Just as they were about to react a Serena and Marielle appeared, a teacher by their side.

"Well thank you for coming to get me girls." Mrs. White said to Serena and Marielle. "You three" she said turning to Darien, Lita and Amara. "Just because you are new students here doesn't mean that you can just go around beating up people. Detention, after school for two hours for two weeks! Now everybody disperse!"

"Why don't we get something for your eye, Jason?" Serena said helping him up. Darien nearly growled. "Raye? Will you help me bring him to the nurse?" Raye nodded and the three headed off. "Oh." Serena yelled over her shoulder "Marielle, save me a seat in Trig!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Chapter 8 is up! I apologize for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training**

One second Darien, Rini and the Scouts were asleep in their bed, and the next second they were all lying on the ground, in the nightclothes, in the park. Everyone stood up, disoriented and confused,

"What the crap just happened?" Amara demanded,

"No flipping clue," Lita responded. Amara turned to Raye and Amy,

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Amy shook her head but Raye smirked,

"No," She said, "But I've got a hunch,"

"We'll then Rei, please, enlighten us," Amara said snidely,

"I think that the others are going to train us,"

"What a stupid idea," Mina said, "It's way too early for training, it's like…What time is it?"

"4:32," Darien replied,

"It's like 4:30. We're not training,"

"Unfortunately, Sailor Venus, you are," An icy voice said. The scouts whirled around and saw Serena standing in pair of combat boots, skinny jeans, white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Darien and the others were surprised to see that instead of Serena's signature "meatballs" her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail,

"Where's the rest of your merry men?" Amara asked angrily,

"Watch how you speak," Elena said as she and the others appeared behind Serena, "Serena is not your friend. She is your Princess,"

"Are we really going to train?" Mina whined, "It's too early!"

"Yes," Serena said curtly, "We'll be splitting up like this: Trista you will be training with Elena, Hotaru with Marielle, Mina with Marina, Darien with Jason, Zach with Lita, Nate with Amy, Keith with Amara, Eric with Michelle and I with Raye. Listen to your instructors and this will be bearable," Serena said coolly, before asking Rei to follow her and walking off deeper into the park,

"Okay, well, everyone go to your trainer and they'll lead you to the area of choice, for their training," Marielle said,

"What about Rini? Where will she go?" Darien asked,

"Well," Elena said, "She can come with Trista and I,"

"Or," Jason said, obnoxiously throwing an arm around Darien, "She can come with us, Dare-Bear,"

"I think she should go with Trista and Elena," Darien said quickly,

"But Daddy,"

"I agree with Darien, Small Lady. I would be best if you came with Elena and I,"

"Alright now that that's settled, let's get started," Nate said, "Amy, if you would please follow me…" Nate led Amy to the center of the park, where a large fountain stood,

"So," Nate said, "I bet your wondering why we split you guys up like we did," Amy nodded, she had excepted to be paired off with Zach since their powers were most compatible, "Well, we decided that we were going to pair you off based on who could help who most. Although, Elena wanted Trista not only because Trista needs to learn discipline, but also so that she can keep an eye on the Plutonian,"

"Why?"

"There's something fishy about Trista, always has been," Nate said dismissively, "Marielle thinks she can give Hotaru the confidence and clear thought of mind back. Marina is going to try to get Mina to be more serious. Jason hopes to make Darien more assertive and stronger by provoking him, I'm actually looking forward to seeing how that'll turn out," Nate said grinning widely, causing Amy to laugh, "Zach is with Lita to teach her the value of watching then striking. Keith we'll hopefully be able to show Amara that you must obey your leader. Eric is going to show Michelle that quiet and patient is good, but that you need to step in when necessary and that she doesn't always have to follow Amara in battle. And I'm supposed to show you the exact opposite of what Zach is showing Lita, I'm going to teach you how to strike quickly,"

"Alright," Amy said unsurely,

"Okay, so power up. I'm going to power up and get ready to attack you," Seconds after Amy's transformation Nate, now Nephrite, was on her. Nephrite had over powered Sailor Mercury after about five minutes of hard fighting. After the initial fight Nephrite had Sailor Mercury do a much of physical exercises and practice exercises and occasionally threw in a random fight. By the time training was ending Sailor Mercury could effectively respond to attacks thrown her way without standing back and analyzing.

On the other side of the park in the woods Zoisite was attempting to teach Sailor Jupiter the exact opposite of what Nephrite was teaching Sailor Mercury. Zoisite was trying to teach Sailor Jupiter to observe her area and spot things that were out of place. First Zoisite had gone over some observation exercises and Sailor Jupiter had done really well, but when Zoisite hid in the trees and told Sailor Jupiter to find him he was disappointed to see that she just conjured up her lightning and tried to zap all the trees. After a few tries of this Zach gave up and took Lita back to where they were to meet when they were done training. Later Zach would learn that his training session went better than a lot of the other's had.

Between Rini's incessant whining and Trista's rudeness, Elena wasn't able to get anything done and was desperately trying to stop herself from killing both Trista and Rini. But thankfully Elena had been a Princess in her previous life and thus was good at masking her emotions. Amara and Michelle had refused to do what Keith and Eric asked of them and, in fact, refused to even be separated. Marielle and Hotaru and Jason and Darien's training sessions were the only ones (besides Serena and Raye's and Amy and Nate's) that actually went well. Marielle hadn't had Hotaru transform. In fact all they did was sit and talk. Marielle's main goal for this training session was to show Hotaru that someone would listen when she spoke and to boost her confidence level. Jason and Darien had also talked a bit and sparred and Darien ended up apologizing for hitting Jason, to which Jason replied,

"That's what I'm here for, to let you let your shit out," Jason's words had pulled Darien into a flashback of him as Endymion telling one of his generals that he was sorry and the general's reply was the same as Jason's. The flashback had left Darien disoriented so Jason took him back to meet the others and now they were only waiting on Raye and Serena…

* * *

**I really struggled to write this chapter. I've had the beginning written for a while and Chapter Nine was started long before this was completed because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this.**

**This chapter is what I call a bridge chapter since it connects different parts and leads up to big thing.**

**Next Chapter important information about the past will be revealed and things are going to start coming together. Also, more information about the enemy they are facing will be revealed!**

**Please let me know what you thought, by reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot ideas and my ocs**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bond**

"...We'll be splitting up like this: Trista you will be training with Elena, Hotaru with Marielle, Mina with Marina, Darien with Jason, Zach with Lita, Nate with Amy, Keith with Amara, Eric with Michelle and I with Raye. Listen to your instructors and this will be bearable," Serena said coolly, before asking Rei to follow her and walking off deeper into the park. Serena led Rei to a part of the park that housed the playground.

"Sere? Before we start, can I ask a question?" Rei asked. Serena grinned,

"You just did, but okay,"

"What about Rini?"

"What about her?"

"We'll you told everyone but her where to go…"

"Oh, she's either going with Jason and Darien or Elena and Trista. Actually, I expect that she'll go with Trista,"

"Why?"

"Because Darien probably doesn't want her around Jason,"

"It's ironic, Endymion and Jadeite were really close during the Sliver Millennium, but now they hate each other…"

"Jason is upset at Darien for being an idiot. I mean, the man doesn't even recognize Eric, his brother, or the generals. But I think that once everyone remembers fully the Silver Millennium, that they'll be like brothers again,"

"One last question,"

"Yes?"

"What about Luna and Artemis,"

"We'll I figured I'd let them try to figure out where we are on their own. And if they do get here Solaria and Theia will deal with them,"

"Solaria and Theia?"

"Solaria is Elena's advisor cat and Theia is Hotaru's. Now, if that is all of your questions, I'd like to begin with what I have planned,"

"That's all,"

"Alright. Raye why don't we go sit on the swings,"

"Um…okay," Raye and Serena walked over to the swings and sat down,

"I don't really have anything to teach you," Serena confessed,

"But I'm going to remind you of a few things…Raye, do you remember what gives a Sailor Scout her power?"

"I think so," Raye said unsurely, "Doesn't our planet have to accept us and then doesn't the moon have to accept us," Serena smiled,

"Yep! I'm glad to see that you remembered. What do you remember about the history of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Err…nothing…" Raye said sheepishly,

"Alrighty then, I'll just have to give you a little history lesson. The entire Universe was born from Chaos. All of the planets are alive; they all have consciences and free will. Each Galaxy is somewhat like an Empire. All of planets in the Milky Way, for example, were part of the Silver Millennium, including Kinmoku,"

"Wait, so you were actually the Sovereign Princess of Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Princess Kikuyu?"

"Exactly. Anyways, the galaxies all had contact with each other, some more than others, for instance, we interacted a lot with the surrounding galaxies like the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy, the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy, the Ursa Major II Dwarf and the Large Magellanic Cloud. Our direct trade and communication went as far as NGC 5102 which is 11.09 million light years away. The only planet that wasn't part of the Silver Millennium was Earth, but they were also in contact with the other galaxies, just not as many as we were. The Moon wasn't always the capital of the Milky Way. Over the billions and billions and trillions and trillions of years different planets were the capital. And each of the other planets in their solar systems had their Sailor Scouts directly serve the Princess of the capital. For years the Scouts of our solar system didn't directly serve the Princess,"

"Is that why you can transform into Sailor Moon? Because the Moon did have a Sailor Scout for most the time,"

"Yep! Right again. Finally, the Sun became the capital and the Princess of the Sun became the Sovereign Princess. The inners, the outers and the senior scout officers were the same as they are now, but the leader of all Sailor Scouts was Sailor Moon. That time period was called the Golden Millennium and it was a prosperous time, but then the Princess of the Sun decided to take a vow of chastity and her line ended with her. For about a hundred years, a relatively small gap compared to some of the other gaps in between capitals, there was no capital. Then the Sun chose a new royal family and the Moon became the capital and thus the Silver Millennium began! Raye, do you know why the chief Sailor Scouts weren't also from the same planets despite the changing of the capital? Do you know why each time a new capital was founded the Sailor Scouts from that planet's solar system?"

"Because they were closer to the capital?" Raye guessed,

"Close. It was because of the Sailor Bond. The Sailor Bond is what gives the chief Sailor Scouts, or the Senshi, more power. The Sailor Bond is made up of three things, loyalty to the scout's personal planet, friendship with the other Senshi, and the relationship with the Princess. The scout with the strongest Sailor Bond is the strongest Senshi. Now, barring the fact that the leader of all Sailor Scouts and the Senior Scout Officers are chosen by the galaxy and given stronger power, you are the strongest Senshi, Raye,"

"Me? Seriously,"

"Yes. The most important part of the Sailor Bond is the relationship with the Princess and you are my best friend. Now, before the Silver Millennium, the Senshi with the strongest Sailor Bond was the Inner our Outer leader, depending on where they're from. But after Princess Eos took a vow of chastity the Sovereign Princess had to pick one of the Senshi to become Sovereign Princess if the Princess takes a vow of chastity, can't have children, or die before she has the chance to. And because the Sailor Bond is 65% relationship with the Princess, the most powerful Senshi is always named Regent. You were my Regent, Raye, and you still are,"

"What about Elena, your cousin?"

"It's funny actually, I broke tradition when I picked you to be Regent, since since the start of the Silver Millennium the Scout of the Sun had been Regent. But you were are and forever will be my best friend, so you're Regent, whether you like it or not," Serena said with a grin, "Tell me Raye do you think we will be able to defeat Thana and Marduck when the Sailor Bond connecting me with the other Senshi is so low? Beryl, Galaxia and all the others we've face will look like kindergarten compared to Thana and Marduck, who for Millenniums have been destroying galaxies and sucking them of their powers,"

"No…"

"Yes. The Sailor Bond is too weak that is the point of the training to raise the Bond and go back to some semblance of the way we were in the Silver Millennium,"

"But what if you just told them about the Sailor Bond,"

"Nothing would change; it has to be genuine,"

"Ohh…"

"I think we're done for today," Serena said, "Let's go, the others are already waiting,"

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought, by reviewing!**


End file.
